overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun
:"This old one has a long name too. This old one is the Serpent of the West you spoke of — Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun. Oh, invader Ainz Ooal Gown. This old one thinks their brains are not matched with their bodies, but there are pros and cons to them ruling over this forest." ::Ryraryus introducing himself to Ainz Ooal Gown. Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun (リュラリュース・スペニア・アイ・インダルン) is a naga who ruled the Western Tob Forest. He is currently an immigration official for the Sorcerer Kingdom. Appearance Ryraryus is a naga with the upper body of an old man. He has long unkempt hair and wears clothing that appears to be made from the fur of some forest animal. Personality Ryraryus is probably the most intelligent of the Three Monsters. Unlike Guu, Ryraryus' nature is quite discreet. He anticipated the huge power of the ruler of the Monument of Ruin and decided to ally with Guu against a common enemy. The naga mostly speaks in the third person. Background For a substantially long time, Ryraryus ruled the western Tob Forest and was part of the status quo that kept all monster activity within it in check for countless years. Chronology The Two Leaders Arc In Tob Forest, Ainz Ooal Gown appears before the two leaders of the forest. Though Guu arrogantly shows himself before Ainz, Ryraryus takes caution and uses his magic to turn invisible.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick After negotiations had failed, he witnesses Ainz's power first hand as he annihilated Guu and his followers. Believing he is safe from harm, he tries to use his invisibility ability to hide from being seen by him. Unfortunately, he soon realizes his weak cloaking magic is incapable of fooling the likes of Ainz and Aura. He got captured and restrained by Aura, she prepares to kill him until she was stopped by Ainz. Ryraryus pleads for his life, offering to be his servant. His pleas for mercy are accepted and the naga was given the order to attack Carne Village with his minions.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Ryraryus later reappears as a spokesperson and immigration official in E-Rantel. He greeted the delegation from the Holy Kingdom and helped them familiarize themselves with the rules and regulations as well as the culture of the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Abilities and Powers Owning strength on par with Hamsuke, it seems that Ryraryus is also around level 30. Though his physical ability seems to be inferior to Guu, he can use some magic including invisibility. He can also sense the general emotions of a target. It is not clear whether this ability is a special Talent of his or the racial trait of the Naga. Active * 'Invisibility: '''A Tier spell that makes one invisible. Relationships Guu Guu was Ryraryus's rival. However, the naga agreed to join forces with the troll so as to stand against Nazarick. Ainz Ooal Gown As Ryraryus was the only member of Guu's party not to insult his name, Ainz Ooal Gown decided to spare the naga. Upon seeing the undead's terrifying power, he swears his allegiance to the Overlord. Aura Bella Fiora Ryraryus had remembered that the dark elves were the original rulers of the Tob Forest, and attempted to caution Guu from fighting them. Trivia * Ryraryus refers to himself as "This old one." * If it wasn't for Ryraryus's meddling, Guu claimed that he would have invaded the ruins in the forest long ago. * Ryraryus stopped eating humans after Ainz made a declaration it is forbidden to do so. Quotes * (To Guu) ''"Guu! This fellow, Ainz Ooal Gown is too unnatural! We have to work together to defeat." * (To Ainz): "This old one is happy to serve under your rule! The weak submitting to the strong is only natural. This old one will brave hell for you with no hesitation!" * (To Ainz): "How, how frightening. My lord, you must think that it’s fine whatever happens to this old one. My lord must regard this old one who rules the western forest on the same level as rolling stones." * (To Ainz): "This, this old one won't do something like betraying you! The only ones who would do that would be fools like the ants on the ground." * (To the Holy Kingdom's envoys about Ainz and his servants): "He is ten times more powerful than you can imagine. Him aside, even his subordinates are extraordinarily potent...frankly speaking, there is no safer city than one which His Majesty defends." * (To the Holy Kingdom's envoys about Guu): "This old one does not know why you have come here. However, let me give you some sage advice, that an old friend -- a certain late contemporary of mine -- learned with his own body. Declaring your opposition to His Majesty would be foolish in the extreme. You would be best served by promptly genuflecting before him and begging for his mercy." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nagas Category:Legendary Figures Category:Three Monsters Category:Nazarick